Z-Force
Z-Force is a series created by FusionFall123. It stars a bunch of new characters in the'' Trixverse''. The production has started on August 20, 2011 and is still going on. Plot Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix , was given an info that Vilgax will invade earth and destroy it unless he and his comrads fight him in a duel to the death. In the end, Ben managed to drive the ship crashing down to the sea where it could explode without harming any civilians... but taking Ben and Vilgax's life. No signs of Ben nor Vilgax have been found. 5 years later, a boy named Jake Grayson and his friends went on a trip with their uncle, Eric, who they didn't know has many hidden secrets. While on the trip, Jake found this mysterious device, later revealed to be the Primatrix. Now, Jake has to use his powers for good and stop the evil The Unknown or else the prophecy might soon come true. Episodes Main Article: List of Z-Force Episodes '' Video Games *Z-Force: Aliens Gone Haywire-Hero Version '' *''Z-Force: Aliens Gone Haywire-Villain Version '' Characters 'Main Characters' *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Secondary Characters' *Rachel Nicholas *Mr.Grayson *Mrs.Grayson *Mr.Nik *Mrs.Nik *Mr.Niller *Mrs.Niller *Mr.Mac *Mrs.Mac *Mr.Nora *Mrs.Nora *Mr.Gil *Mrs.Gil *Mr.Nicholas *Mrs.Nicholas *Myaxx *Azmuth 'Tertiary Characters' *Ben Tennyson (Deceased/Missing) *Vilgax (Deceased/Missing) *Kevin Levin (Old/Deceased) *Gwen Tennyson (Old/Deceased) *Max Tennyson (Possibly deceased) *Cooper Daniels (Old/Deceased) *Helen Wheels (Old/Deceased) *Manny Armstrong (Old/Deceased) *Pierce (Old/Deceased) 'Villains' *The Unknown **Shadow Minions *Jason Mason *Hunter *Zombozo (Tortured, but not deceased) *Toy Maker (Crushed by The Unknown, but fixed) *The Dentist *Electro Primatrix Aliens Main Article: Primatrix '' Fans/Readers ! 'If you like, read, can't wait for something, or find it interesting... Put your signiature bellow' ! 'If you don't, I will seek you, I will find you and I will hunt you down! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!' #Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 16:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) #If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 11:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) #I am.....Powerful! Mwah! HA HA! 08:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #(transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 18:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) #Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 10:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *The series has started its production on August 20, 2011 and has not ended yet. *There are no signs of Ben or Vilgax in this series. *It is revealed that Gwen and all the other old characters might not appear and possibly never will. *The age of the old characters (Ben, and co.) look middled aged in ''Ben Tennyson: Origins. ''Possibly 20, 30, or 40. *It is revealed that some of the old villains from the old series might return. *Although no signs of Ben Tennyson were found, the Ultimatrix can be seen glowing under the see at the end of the episode ''Ben Tennyson: Origins. Category:Series Category:FusionFall123 Category:Fan Lists